


A qayb sheeko yar 13

by sexypinky



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, no english, somali
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-10
Updated: 2012-06-10
Packaged: 2018-02-04 04:36:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1765723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sexypinky/pseuds/sexypinky





	A qayb sheeko yar 13

"Ma ganacsi adigaa iska of? Qof walba waa ogyahay iyadu si, tan iyo aabbaheed ku dhintay ku dhawaad ah sanad ka hor. Nin ballad geesiga kasta oo dhiig leh ee Todoba boqorada afrika, ama si kastaba ha ahaatee boqortooyooyinka badan yihiin tagay by hadda, uu doonayo in uu iyada Guuriyo. Waxaa suuragal ma noqon hodanka ah sidii kuwa Lions maydhan biyaha, ama quruxsan sidoo kale laakiin waxay qabataa a title, qalcad iyo beero, wuxuuna inta badan badan oo ay leeyihiin maalmahan. Cidina ma jecla sariirta iyada hagaagi, laakiin cadaabta u leh, waayo title ah, sayidkaygiiyow, a, ayaan lahaa dhiig a Oo doofaarkana! "

Waxa uu dareemay isagoo cadho u kacaya. Wuxuu rabay inay ku boodaan irdaha weyn iyo goynno in ihidin dhuunta. Ka hor inta wuxuu ka odhan kari waayeen wax, wuxuu maqlay faras inuu gadaashiisa ka dibna cod of wiil dhalinyaro ah Cabaade - "! Fur irdaha"

Tani waxa ay ahayd fursad uu isagu wuxuu lahaa in ay si dhakhso ah uga falceliya. Wuxuu booday hore ee faras kaas oo Bacalna meelo iyo wiilka ku dhamaatay balli ee dhoobo hore ee irdaha. Owned, irdaha loo furay iyo laba ilaalada isaga qabteen by midna qabinna,. Wiilku wuxuu u kacay inuu cagihiisa, wasakh ah iyo xoqo; ayuu ahaa mid aad u dheer laakiin wuxuu ahaa caato ah iyo cirro leh.

"Ser, maxaan ku samaynaa rat this?" - Mid ka mid ah ilaalada uu weydiiyo - "Wuxuu uusan rabin inay tagaan, iyo wuxuu ka dalbanayaa in ay arkaan Lady."

Boy yimid dhow iyo isagii eegay si taxadar leh. Indhihiisu waxay ahaayeen brown sida uu timaha, qiyaastii lix iyo toban ayuu ahaa.

"Soo qaado isaga oo ku!" - Ayuu wax yar ka yiri.

"Laakiin Ser, inuu miskiinkii" - mudaaharaaday madaxa waardiyayaasha - "ayuu waa in aan loo oggolaan in qalcaddii la Haddii aan soo qaadanno hal, boqollaal iyaga raaci doonaa iyo dalbadaan isku.."

"Waxaan is-idhi, isaga keeno ee!" - Wiilka uu amray, dilis, kelyahayga ee uu faras.

Guards ayaa isaga iska riixay oo ku eg jawaan oo bataato, wuxuuna oo kali ah u suurtagashay in ay sii joogaan cagaha ugu jiray. Wuxuu rabay inaan u mahad wiilka, laakiin xitaa ka hor ayuu ka furan karin afkiisa, kid in caato ah ku leexday isaga iska riixay isaga daboolaya midna qabinna,.

"Maxaad halkan ka samaynaysaa, Ser? Ma waxaad tahay qof walaan? Waxa aad soo mustaafuriyay by the Queen iyo King isu! My Lady waayi kartaa iyada madaxa for this!" - Wiil uu ahaa caraysan laakiin weli, waxaa jiray qaar ka mid ah gargaarka ee codkiisa.

"Waxaan u yimaadaan, oo aan si aad u aragto ... iyaga." - Codkiisa u dhibbanaa labaad a - "Waad ku mahadsan tahay i caawinaya in, wiilka."

"POD Magacaygu waa POD, Ser in aad ka warhayo aad nolosha iyo kuweed ah iyo sidoo kale, ma aha inaan si nolosha aad, adiga oo ....." - Wiilka dhacay wareer iyo la filaan ah.

"Of wiilkayga, kaliya waxa u leeyahay. Qof kasta waa og yahay by hadda."

"Waa hagaag ay haa tahay, laakiin qofna ma uu halkaan yahay, xitaa ma Eebahay Tyr ... waxaan ula jeedaa xitaa walaalkaa."

"Markaasuu wiilkii waa amaan ah" - uu dareemay culays weyn ka dhacin garbihiisa. Wiilkiisu wuxuu ahaa si fiican. - "Waxaan halkan u joogi karaa by subaxdii Waxaan doonayaa in aan la hadlo Brienne ka hor ka tago I?."

"Maya Ser, oo aadan u joogi kartaa, mid ka mid ah addoommadii waad arki kartaa, waa in aad u degdegay! I soo raac, meel waan ku qaadan doonaa ammaan."

Waxay ku socday in ka badan hoolalka mugdi ah, laga bilaabo hal meel qolkiisii si kale, marna joojinta, ma daqiiqad. POD aad si fiican u ogaato qalcaddii la sabab ayuu ma u baahan tahay qori ololaya oo kale, shumac ama wax iftiimin uu jidkiisa. Muddo ka dib, oo waxay galeen seexdo yar laakiin raaxo leh. Waxay ahayd qabow iyo madhan; Sidaa darteed anigana waxaa ka mid ah la seexday ee halkan muddo sanado ah. Waxaa ka buuxa ee boodhka iyo lacag xuub caaro deldelay ee rukummada ku. Sariirta ahaa inkastoo sameeyey, hagoojiyey buluug, isla mid daahyada, taasoo soo koobay laba daaqadaha weyn, ayaa la sameeyay ee aad u.

"Halkan." - Wiil uu sheegay in libdho albaabka in la xiray isaga iyo dhabarka.

Kolkaasuu hareerihiisii ka fiirfiiriyey. Qolka waxaa ku jiray complete mugdi ah, laakiin wuxuu si fiican u dareemi kara meel bannaan oo. Waxaa jiray soo horjeeda yar lagu shido dabka sariirta, oo leh laba kuraasta horteeda of; waxaa jiray Dresser yar oo u dhexeeya daaqadaha iyo aad u weyn, xabadka culus by albaabka. Wreegay, wuxuu dareemay nabad meeshan fudud, nabad badan ayuu dareentay guriga, at Castelry Rock.

Maqalka albaabka alwaax loo xiro meel isaga ka dambaysa, agagaarka wuu ka jeestay, ka dibna wuxuu arkay iyada oo taagnayd on Saabuunta, aamusnaan iyo Biyaha korkooda, sida taallo a filiqsantahay of marmar ka muuqanaysa. Xaasnimada ama Warrior, wuxuu aqalka ugu kaas oo ka mid ah iyada oo dheeraad ah u ekaa sheegi. Waxaa laga yaabaa in weli labada ahaa. Waxay u muuqdeen inaga badan yahay, wuxuu soo xusuustay, ama waxaa laga yaabaa kaliya hooskii oo korkiina wejigeeda iyada ka dhigay sida in. Xidhashada oo kaliya fudud goonnada habeen caddaan iyo jir dhar qubeys buluug in uu ahaa mid aad u weyn oo xitaa iyada, iyada oo si tartiib ah Ra'iisul xaggiisa. Waxa uu dareemay inuu wadnaha joojiyey labaad iyo xusuusta oo dhan, xanuun oo dhan iyo dhamaan maalmaha kuwa ka fogaada guriga lumeen ka mid ah in laga boodayo garaaca. Timaheeda weli ahaa qoob ka caws buu u fool xun agagaarka garbaha iyada, oo bushimaheeda weli aad u durbadiiba, gacmaheeda weli aad u weyn. Wuxuu rabay in la yidhaahdo wax, wax, laakiin murmayn codkiisa oo dhuunta ka gooyaan isaga oo fikir kasta, isaga tagayaan aamusan. Sida iyadu way u timid dhow, wuxuu dareemay jilbaha isaga oo gariiraya iyo calaacashiisa dhidid. Xitaa wuxuu joojiyey neefsashada sababta uu dareemay in neefta kasta uu qaato dhammaan doontaa sixir this wuxuu bartey ahayd qayb ka mid ah.

Waxay ka yimaadeen sidaas ku dhow ayuu dareemayaa iyada neef oo intuu wejiga, macaan, oo jilicsan iyo diiran, sida ay u dareemeen in dhammaan kuwa habeen aamusan markii uu damcay oo dhan waxay ahayd in iyada mar kale dareemaan isaga u dhow.

Si tartiib ah, iyada markaasuu gacmihiisii ku kuweed ah in, iyo in uu dareemay in ay diirimaad, ay la xiriirto, noloshooda. Xitaa wuxuu gacanta ku dahabka, wax in maydhan biyaha ayuu necbaan badan, dareemeen nool, dareemeen sida qayb ka mid isaga of.

"Waxaa dhab ahaantii aad karaa?" - Iyadu meeja lagu weydiiyo, iyada Codkiisii leh neefsashada culus ahaa kor u naasaheeda goonnada habeen hoostiisa.

Gacmahooda ka weli ugu xidh wxaba wuxuu sara kiciyey, oo uu view. Blue iyo ballaaran, indhaheedii bay u muuqdeen in ay ku qoynin oo dhan xanuun dunida jira laakiin weli, waxay ka iftiimaya xooggaaga in uu ahaa aan la garanayn isaga. Waxa uu sidoo kale ka dibna la aqoonsan yahay iyada, oo naftiisa.

Si tartiib ah, oo gacmaheeduna waxay simbiriirixan uu dhabarka, iyada madaxa ayuu garbaha ku dhacay iyo jibaad cod iyadu faqayaan - ". Jaime, Jaime, aad nooshahay"

Indhihiisu, ku dhowaad uu nool yahay ka dib markii a, waxaana ka buuxsantay oohin iyo iyada Dhalinyarro, wuxuu u maleeyey in - Haa, Jaime. Waxaan ahay Jaime.


End file.
